Chiccagami
Chiccagami is the most notorious and biggest cult gang in Rikapan. They are involved in several attacks against other cults and gangs, and was commonly known as the April Fools Gang, since almost every projects of theirs start at April 1st. They specialize mostly in hacking television channels. They were mostly known for the first Rikapanese April Fools Prank ever. Philosophy The defined philosophy of Chiccagami is to serve Chicca, the idol of the Chiccagami gang. The Chiccagami believes that Chicca defines sense of justice and equality. The purpose of Chiccagami remains unknown. History The Beginning of Chiccagami Gang Chiccagami began since year 4. The gang was founded by Akaia Hyuuschweirth, June Tsukirei and July Tsukirei. It started with 13 members and 7 administrators. The gang continued to grow for 7 months, recruiting 3 members each month. The First Projects Chiccagami's first projects include hacking old radio stations, sending Trojan viruses on military computers and hacking bank accounts. Their first projects' primary goals are to spread their beliefs and the symbol of their gang, and to invade other gangs. The First Invasion On April 1, 15, Chiccagami started invading the television channels by hacking them and replacing them with a long video that represents the Chiccagami. They plotted to "invade" 86 television channels. All of the "invaded" television channels play a video with a 13 second loop of fart noise and text on screen, "We, the Chiccagami, has invaded. Heil Chicca!!". This prank made the Chiccagami gang infamous. The Chiccagami Wants the Golden Chicca Yukata Back On April 1, 16, the Chiccagami gang has hacked the television channels once again. The Chiccagami gang threatened the Rikapanese government to return the Golden Chicca Yukata to its rightful owners. This led to rumors that the Rikapanese government was secretly working on a project to use sacred items for military purposes. On April 7, 16, the gang has officially stated that the Golden Chicca Yukata was never stolen in the first place, and it was simply a mistake. War Against The Chiccagami Gang On April 1, 25, the Chiccagami allegedly declared a war against Rikapan itself, by hacking every television channels and the military systems of Rei Guards. They stated that the Chiccagami simply wants to rule over Rikapan. Every television channel outputs static noise with a text on the screen, "HAIL CHICCA". The military missiles were corrupted by the Chiccagami Gang and was used to invade Rikapan. Fortunately, the missiles were disarmed by the Rei Guards. The war ended when Alexander has arrested the administrators and founders of the Chiccagami Gang, sentenced to six years in jail. Akaia, June and July claimed that the message was a hoax, and is not from the Chiccagami. The rest of the members continued to inherit the gang. The Chiccagami Gang Strikes Back On April 1, 32, a message was plotted by the Chiccagami. Once again, it was a fart noise that played for 13 minutes, on every television channel, with a text on the screen, "We, the Chiccagami, strikes back for old times' sake. LONG LIVE CHICCA" Many townspeople were threatened by the gang once again. Chiccagami Founders Retired On September 7, 33, the founders, Akaia, June and July left Chiccagami and joined the Rei Guard to investigate about the alleged declaration from 8 years ago. On December 1, 33, Quarczheiss Jikyapajama was accused of framing the administrators and founders of the Chiccagami Gang and was sentenced to death. The Chiccagami Revolution On April 1, 34, a message was plotted by the former Chiccagami members Akaia, June and July. It was a fart noise that played for 26 minutes, on every television channel, with a text on the screen, '"We, the Chiccagami, apologizes for the false threat allegedly sent under the name of our gang, 9 years ago. The culprits have been caught and Chicca has delivered rightful justice. Long live Chicca!!" -From the Founders of Chiccagami-'. Two months later, Akaia, June and July rejoined Chiccagami. Chiccagami / Alexander James On February 10, 2016 (Earth Timeline), Chiccagami started working on Chiccagami Challenge with Alexander James. The Chiccagami personally contacted Alexander James and discussed about the collaboration. Etymology Chiccagami means "Chick God" in Rikapanese. Hence, the term Chiccagami. The Chiccagami cult gang was named after their idol, Chicca. Trivia * There is a Chiccagami-themed game called Chiccagami Challenge, a game dedicated to all members, supporters and followers of Chiccagami gang. * Chiccagami members are not allowed to eat chicken, as this is considered "blasphemy towards the honor and glory of Chicca". * The Chiccagami once donated 点10,000,000 to charity. * The Chiccagami has a Twitter account.https://twitter.com/ChiccagamiGang Category:Rejected Domination